<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cute Ass, Cute Face by Psychopathic_Nerd54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569450">Cute Ass, Cute Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54'>Psychopathic_Nerd54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complimenting, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cute Ass, Cute Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gar smiled affectionately in the form of a grimace down at his phone as he read the text Pat sent him.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can one person be so cute?</em>
</p>
<p>Gar didn't think of himself as 'cute'. He didn't understand how Patrck could even think of him as cute. He was average at best. How did Patrck think he was anything more.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not cute, Patrck.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar responded honestly. What about him could people possibly find cute? He didn't see it.</p>
<p>
  <em>If by that you mean, you're not cute, you're adorable, then I agree completely.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar chuckled at the text.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know that's not what I meant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on Gar. What about you is not cute?!</em>
</p>
<p>Gar paused for a moment at that question. How could he put this in a way that wouldn't make Pat flip out at him?</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, for one, my face is just average at most. And the rest of me is just...eh.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar paused for a moment, smirking to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Though to ease your conscience, I will admit that my ass is cute as hell.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar laughed at his own text. He knew for a fact Pat would agree with that last statement considering the amount of times he's been inside it. And besides, his ass was the one feature he would defend.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, I won't disagree about your ass being cute but honey, your face is much cuter than your ass. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Your face is adorable.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar blushed slightly at the text. Of course Patrck would say his face was cute, he was kind of obligated to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course you would tell me that. You're my boyfriend, you're required to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't make it any less true. ♥↓♥</em>
</p>
<p>Gar couldn't keep the smile off his face. Patrck was too sweet for his own good. And a really good liar apparently.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your lies are so sweet, you know that?</em>
</p>
<p>Gar could practically see Patrck roll his eyes at that text.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not lying, ya nugget. I'm just observing. There's a difference. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you can "observe" all you want later in bed, okay? Now tell me the truth. Tell me I'm a hideous.</em>
</p>
<p>It took Patrck a really long time to respond after that. Gar figured he just decided to save the conversation for later and just shrugged it off, sliding his phone in his pocket. A moment after he did that, his phone went off again. Instead off an actual text, it just showed a picture.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gar rolled his eyes affectionately.</p>
<p>
  <em>You must not tell lies? Okay Harry Potter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What? You're asking me to lie. And one must not tell lies</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're such a nerd.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, and you are cute as fuck. Admit it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You said it yourself Patrck, one must not tell lies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How dare you use my words against me, you muggle!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Patrck, if either of us is a muggle, it's you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HoW dArE yOu QuEsTiOn My PoWeRs YoU aDoRaBlE lItTlE wOlF dEmOn?!?!?!</em>
</p>
<p><em>.</em> <em>..</em> <em>Sorry?</em></p>
<p>Gar loved Patrck but sometimes he couldn't help but question him. He was still adorable, though. Patrck was always adorable.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll forgive you..if you admit you're cute.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar pretended to think for a second before responding.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll admit my ass is cute.</em>
</p>
<p><em>You already did that</em> <em>, Gar. Admit your face is cute.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I will when you admit you're a muggle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't make that bargain if you're not okay with no sex for a month.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar pouted at the text.</p>
<p>
  <em>You don't mean that, Patrck. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Sorry Gar but I've been cheating on you. Their names are Lefty and Righty. I can always turn to them</em> <em> when I need help.</em></p>
<p>Gar snorted, shaking his head. He knew Patrck was bluffing. No way was he actually going to give up sex for a month. Gar knew him better than that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you really expect me to believe you're going to just settle for masturbation for a month?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...yes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nice try, smartass.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Worth a shot.</em>
</p>
<p>Another pause happened before Patrck sent another text.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're still going to admit you're cute, though.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar smiled down at his phone again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I need to admit I'm cute?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar didn't expect that response but he thoroughly appreciated it. He was so in love with this man that it almost hurt. But then Patrck sent another text that made his heart swell. It was song lyrics.</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby I love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm never gonna let you go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The more I think about</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The more I want to let you know:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That everything you do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is super fucking cute</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can't stand it</em>
</p>
<p>Gar bit his lip, letting his heart beat out of his chest as he read the lyrics. It was Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never. This was probably the cheesiest thing Patrck had ever done and Gar absolutely adored it.</p>
<p>
  <em>You cheesy fucker.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never Shout Never? Really?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What? It's a good song! And it reminds me of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, you really are a cheesy fucker.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ya know, you could just say 'I love you too'.</em>
</p>
<p>Gar shook his head, the adoring smile staying in place.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you too Patrck.</em>
</p>
<p>And suddenly their moment was ruined by a text coming in from another number. Gar was confused for a second before finally realizing that they were in a group chat with Wade and JP.</p>
<p>All that could be seen was a gif. And they both knew it was from Wade. Even if it didn't say his name, they would have known.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wade! Stop vomiting on our love and go fuck JP already!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>JP and I aren't together!</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep telling yourself that, asshole. Leave Patrck and I to ourselves. We're adorable.</em>
</p>
<p>And then, with that said, Gar gave in to Patrck's commands without thinking. Pat had Wade to thank for Gar to finally call himself cute (kind of).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>